Healing Nightmares
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: Sequel to Heroes Homecoming. (Alternate Universe) Anakin Skywalker has returned. But the dark side won't let him go without a fight. And not everyone is willing to forgive. When the Alliance needs him for a mission, can he win over Luke's friends or will the dark side prove too strong?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or profit from it. I just dream in their worlds. Thanks to Lucasfilm and all it's actors and crew for these wonderful movies._

**This is an alternate universe and a Sequel to Heroes Homecoming. It will make more sense if you read that one first. If you don't, remember some of our heroes that died in the movies are alive and well.  
**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker peered at the damaged, knocked over furniture with a worried frown. He was considering the implications with some alarm.

The door slid open and Princess Leia came in, stiff and wary. She had one hand on her blaster and was glancing around the room and glaring at him.

"I assure you Princess. He was unconscious at the time. He could not have caused the damage."

The medical droid informed her, coming in right behind her.

"Oh sure. We have Darth Vader here, no one else is in the room, Luke is off on a mission with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had to run off to do some negotiating for long lost jedi artifacts. And the furniture in the room just spontaneously shattered according to the security viewers."

Anakin pursed his lips. He bit his tongue, resisting the urge to explain or comment. It was a wonder they hadn't hauled off and shot him on the spot when he'd arrived instead of just taking into custody. His wife, son and Obi-Wan had done some impressive persuading to convince them not to kill him. The medical droid had insisted on keeping an eye on him due to the way he was coughing and sneezing after his brief planetary visit. It was concerned he'd overtaxed his immune system since he'd been out of the helmet for the first time in decades.

Obi-Wan had been the one to insist they share quarters, and they compromised by creating a cell of one of the smaller rooms off a larger one. When Obi-Wan was there he pretty much stuck to the shared area of their quarters. Obi-Wan was not there now. Perhaps which is why it chose to happen now, subconsciously, his friend's presence had helped calm him.

Leia was still afraid of him, but equally determined to keep an eye on him. It was only her love for Luke and respect for Obi-Wan that prevented her voting to just blast him. But she had only compromised to the point of 'wait and see'. From her point of view, he had a parole he didn't deserve and any violation could be the end of him. This could well be it.

"Well?" She challenged him through the shield blocking him from the rest of the wrecked room. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Like what? All I can say is I have no memory of room wrecking."

She glared but he could detect the flicker of shock at the response. There was a hint of sarcasm that was all Anakin and no Vader at all and she didn't know what to make of it.

She could glare all she wanted, he thought. It was the truth. He was pretty sure he'd done it but it wasn't because he remembered it. It was because of the dream. And trying to explain that was probably hopeless.

She huffed angrily and spun out of the room, leaving a security droid behind.

Anakin gave it a cursory look, wondering how many such droids he'd junked over the Clone Wars. Then he collapsed back on his bunk and stared at the ceiling. It had been the worst nightmare yet. Mustafar to Leia's prison cell and suddenly a the cowering but feisty princess he was tormenting had changed into Padme and then into his mother. He was pretty sure that's when he had lashed out in a self destructive panic.

"You could try and explain it to her." A voice floated out of nowhere. A blue glow solidified near the bed. Qui-Gon Jinn considered him thoughtfully. "She shares this nightmare of what Darth Vader did to her."

"She doesn't want to understand."

"It frightens her. It's always simpler to see the enemy as someone unlike yourself."

"I know." Anakin said fervently.

"You will need help to deal with this. I will do my best, but you need help I cannot give. Until Obi-Wan and Luke get back, you have little to lose by making the effort."

"It'll scare her worse, knowing I'm not only a threat when awake and conscious but asleep."

"She is Force sensitive Anakin. Do you truly think she hasn't sensed the disturbance?"

Anakin rolled upright and looked at him, startled. "She hasn't mentioned it. Not that she'd confide in me, but I think she would Luke or Obi-Wan."

"It didn't happen when they were here. She might not recognize it as a force disturbance at all."

"She might mention it to Padmé. She might know." Or Bail, of course. But he wouldn't share that with Anakin. Anakin wasn't sure how much Bail distrusted him, feared him, or was angry over his betrayal. But he knew the man wasn't willing to give up the protectiveness of being her adopted father to a biological father who had hurt her, even if it was done in ignorance. He couldn't blame him.

"You know the danger if she doesn't let go of her anger. It will poison her."

Anakin sighed. He wasn't even sure how to stop being angry at himself when the memories hit. How was he going to convince her too?

For two days and nights he resisted the urge to sleep again. He settled for meditation. Finally though he couldn't help it. Between boredom at being locked up alone and still recovering from years in the life support his body just gave out. And with his defenses down, the nightmares came again.

In his mind, he was in the Jedi temple striking down younglings. His body moved automatically, encased in the shelled armor of Darth Vader. But inside he was Anakin, screaming, trying to stop. He tried with all he possessed, to stop his muscles, even freezing himself in place with the force or pushing away those his body tried to kill. Nothing worked. Nothing. He saw Qui-Gon and his body lashed out, cutting him down. But Qui-Gon kept coming back.

"I am here Anakin. You are not alone."

"I can't stop it! Help me!"

"You cannot change the past. Only endure the memory and learn from your mistakes."

Anakin was weeping inside the helmet. "Please."

"You must learn to let them go. Even in dreams. They know you have returned to the light. Your duty now is to stay there."

In his bed, Anakin tossed and turned violently. And his force powers were lashing out, rattling the furniture.

Leia came into the main quarters with Padmé.

"Anakin! Ani wake up." Padmé shouted she shouted, hitting the switch to open the outer door of the cell.

"What are you doing?" Leia shrieked.

"Stay back ma…." the droid slammed hard away from the cell and into the far wall, tossed by an invisible force.

Leia pulled her gun, grabbing for her comlink.

Padmé grabbed her wrist preventing her calling security. "No! He doesn't know what he's doing…"

"Anakin! Wake up!"

The voice penetrated the dream and he looked wildly around in the blood stained terror of his dream. "Padmé!" There was no sign of her in the temple. Thank goodness. He didn't want her to see this horror…yet her voice was right there. He spun around looking for her so violently that he crashed off the bed onto the floor and against the wall.

"Ow." He blinked, eyes opening in bewilderment. Disoriented, he finally forced himself to look around.

"Anakin! Are you all right?"

Was he? He took stock. Nothing but bruised from flinging himself off the bed. He was cold, chilled from sweat. "I think so." He paused, rubbing his forehead, disoriented. "How's the furniture?" He asked, in a faint effort to deflect attention. "Well, you'd already knocked that over but the droid isn't too happy."

"Sorry." He said, distracted.

"So much for not remembering doing it." Leia growled.

"I don't remember it. But … I was having nightmares and I woke up and the room was wrecked so I figured …"

"Using the force in your sleep." Padmé said slowly. "That's bad."

"I hadn't noticed." Anakin grumbled dryly.

"Bad? That's ridiculous. That's imposs…" Leia stopped as Padmé turned to stare at her daughter. "And how many Jedi have you know personally?"

Leia flushed at this.

"Why now? Why did it have to be now when Obi-Wan is gone?" Padmé fretted.

"That may be the point. Knowing he's here might be making a difference." Anakin sighed.

Padmé smiled at this, picking up a chair and setting it upright. "That deeply buried Master Padawan bond has reasserted itself."

"Fortunately."

"So this really happens to Jedi, not just Sith?" Leia asked skeptically.

Anakin slowly climbed back on to the bed and sat on the edge, elbows on knees and hands dangling. He didn't point out that what was a dream for a Sith was a nightmare for anyone else. "Not unheard of. Back in the …" He swallowed as his nightmare memory flickered to the surface, "Jedi temple, sometimes you'd hear a student yelling and feel the disturbance. It was usually a Force vision disguised as a dream."

"So what's this one?" Leia demanded.

Anakin's eyes glued to the floor. "Scrambled visions of the past." The only difference between nightmare and reality was that he hadn't been in the helmet and mask when he had slaughtered the Jedi. He fought back the sickness the memory triggered.

"Oh." Padmé touched the wall next to the shield. She fidgeted. She wanted to go in to him. To wrap him in a hug and remind him that no matter what he'd done, it was over. They were starting fresh. But she had promised, they both had, not to have physical contact when the Jedi were not present. At least not until Obi-Wan thought the time was right. Not that he needed physical contact to inflict harm. But the Alliance leaders didn't trust him not to influence or hurt her. Padmé knew better and she wasn't about to tell them what happened on Mustafar. Anakin wasn't one to repeat his mistakes once he'd acknowledged he'd made them. But he needed to remember his honor, remember the discipline that came of being a Jedi. Needed it to fight off the temptations of the forbidden knowledge he now harbored. And she agreed with that. It wasn't necessarily forever. But for now it was for the best.

Leia fidgeted too. She was uncomfortable with Padmé's forgiveness. "I'm going to get a replacement guard droid. For whatever good it'll do."

"I ... should ..." Padmé hated to leave him.

"It's okay." He smiled faintly. "It helps just knowing you're around."

She smiled back, faintly and turned away before he could see her tears. Not that he wouldn't know they were there anyway.

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Leia was standing right outside, arms crossed and scowling. "How can you do that!"

"You mean feel sorry for him? Forgive him?"

"Yes."

"You don't know Anakin Skywalker and are only judging Vader."

"The're the same. He tortured me, Padme." Leia still had trouble thinking of anyone but Breha Organa as her mother, though she did think very highly of Padmé Amidala. Even before she knew she was alive and her mother, she'd been a hero of hers when she studied pre-Empire senators. Hence her confusion over her treatment of Vader. "I have nightmares and I don't ask for pity." She growled.

"In a way, they are the same. In another way, they aren't. Anakin is the light, Vader is the shadow. And Anakin hates Vader even more than you, hard as that is for you to fathom. Why do you think he's having nightmares? Anyway he isn't asking for pity either. He also isn't trying to wreck the room. That's a side effect."

"He isn't safe to be around!" Leia fired.

Padmé couldn't dispute that. "No, he isn't. But consciously, he's chosen to be Anakin again. If he hurts anyone it'll be by accident."

Leia eyed her mother. "So your saying he never hurt you?"

"Losing our dreams hurt me." Padmé touched her cheek lightly. "And yes, I hate Vader for it. I'm angry with Anakin for making a choice to risk using the dark side to save his friends at the expense of everything he believed in. He was warned. And as soon as he used it he forgot why. He forgot how to love. That's what it does. It's like a drug."

"You said it was to save you." Leia whispered.

"I had a lot of threats on my life."

Which left out a lot. But Padmé had her secrets too. Obi-Wan and Artoo knew Vader had nearly killed her. Bail knew some but not all. Luke knew because Anakin had confessed, at the same time he'd confessed to her what he'd done to their children. It had been a heart wrenching, soul searching moment. It was easier forgiving what he'd done to her, than to them.

"So we have a former Jedi, former Sith who is going through the equivalent of withdrawal."

"Yes."

"And it didn't give you nightmares when he hurt you?"

Memories lanced Padmé. Seeing a man who looked like her husband but had a stranger's expression and attitude, surrounded by fire and lava and fear as he choked her. Horror as she realized that Obi-Wan and he had fought and he was probably dead. The horrified dreams and imaginings of what he suffered behind that mask when she realized Darth Vader lived as more machine than man. "It did. But I know Anakin and I know it's not what he wanted or intended. I've had years to make my peace with them." She paused. "That doesn't mean I didn't hate Vader. He was the dark shadow that stole my husband. But now I have him back. I won't let him go without a fight!"

Leia was having nightmares too, but she didn't choose to share that fact when they happened. For all the joy of the victory over the Empire, the 'Vader as Luke's father' conundrum plagued her. She was afraid for Luke, afraid of Vader's influence over him. Confused and angry at how easily he seemed to forgive him. In her nightmares, there was nothing new about revisiting her torture at his hands on the Death Star. But now she dreamed she could see through the mask to the man now locked up in Obi-Wan's quarters. His face twisted in a scowl of determined fury. "Where is the rebel base?!" Holding her still and allowing Alderaan destroyed at Tarkin's command. She raged and fought him. But forgive him? Never! She couldn't do that, even for Luke!

Anakin's nightmares didn't abate either. Usually it was the temple massacre and Order 66. Sometimes Luke and Leia appeared in the temple, as younglings struck down. He knew what they looked like at that age and he knew they hadn't been there. But dreams had their own rules. But sometimes he returned to Mustafar, choking and nearly killing his wife, only this time, she really died. He battled Obi-Wan and sometimes he won but usually he ended up burning, burning forever even after encased in the suit. Or sometimes he killed Obi-Wan and still ended up burning. Sometimes it was his battle with Luke only he missed his hand and killed him or Luke just kept falling instead of escaping on the Falcon. Sometimes he returned to the death star and was torturing Leia.

When he was awake he pondered the irony of the situation. The difference between dream and nightmare was perspective. There was a time when he'd dreamed of killing Obi-Wan and thought it good. It fueled him in his mad hunt to finish the Jedi. It focused his mind in his despair. It allowed him to avoid the realization that he'd been conned into betraying everything he believed in. But he had not been in his right senses then. His perspective had been tainted by the dark. Without it filtering his vision he could see the dreams for the obscenity they were.

The medical droid was disturbed at Anakin's sudden deterioration. He had been recovering well from being on life support for twenty some years. Now the patient was losing weight because his appetite faded. His eyes had dark shadows around them from his desperate attempts not to sleep. The medic droid tried giving him a sedative. This proved disastrous for the guard droids and every piece of machinery. Not only was he having a nightmare but he couldn't wake up. The force storm unleashed by his panicky attempt to stop whatever plagued his dreams sent remaining furniture smashing into walls, destroying the guard droids and rattling even the nearby rooms.

Padmé was the only one who figured out what to do. She evacuated the area with warnings of a coolant leak, and slammed the emergency locks closed. Then she flatly told Mon Mothma and the other leaders that until the sedative wore off, the last thing anyone should do was approach.

"I don't think this is going to work." Mon Mothma confided. "We can't expect General Kenobi to literally stay here like an akk guard dog all the time."

Padmé didn't comment. The leaders had been grilling Anakin for information on the inner workings of the Empire and it's likely responses to the Emperor's death for weeks. They were satisfied with the information he gave them and it was proving useful. But they were only inclined to do so when Obi-Wan was around, for fear of Anakin's powers. Clearly they were impatient and afraid. Only his ability to aid them in restoring the Republic was saving him an execution. If he was more trouble than they felt they could handle, they might change their minds.

By the time Anakin awoke from the drug induced sleep, his bed clothes were drenched in sweat. He made a frantic dive for the refresher and retched. He collapsed on the floor. It was cold and he focused on that to drive away the horror of the dream. He grabbed a cup and rinsed his mouth out, took a cloth and wiped his face.

For some time, he just forced himself to do some relaxation exercises. Finally he hit the cell wall com.

"Let me speak to Senator Amidala, please."

"I will see if she's available." The droid on the other end replied.

It was some time before a response came. Anakin wondered whether they were intentionally forcing him to wait. He was quite sure Padmé wouldn't.

"Ani?" Her voice was worried. "Are you all right? No-one could get near you. Things were shaking in the corridor."

He paused, enjoying the sound of her voice. "I'll live." His voice was tired. "How long was I out?"

"Thirty six hours."

He sighed. "I guarantee that was not a restful sleep. No more drugs for me."

"It really backfired."

"Yes."

"Ani, they won't let anyone in there until Obi-Wan gets back. Except a converted mse droid to deliver food."

"Wonderful." He said dryly. "I don't suppose you could program it for dejarik?"

Padmé gave a sad laugh. "I doubt it, but I'll ask."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin sat up with relief as he sensed Obi-Wan's presence in the vicinity. He was tired. Tired physically and mentally. The only thing worse than wrestling with his personal demons was doing it alone, with only a few conversations carried out over distance. The wall com signaled. "Ani?"

"He's back, isn't he?"

"Alliance command requested he come see them at once. I bet he checks on you first though."

"I hope so."

Obi-Wan's first clue something was amiss was that the heavy emergency door to the corridor was shut and locked and he had to use his special clearance to get the droids guarding it to let him in. He reached out with the force, looking for trouble. Anakin's presence was a flickering light. He felt the flare of welcoming relief and a responsive touch through the force. He hurried forward to their quarters but then he stopped cold inside the door. Recovering, he rushed to the cell and opened the outer door to reveal the extra layer of protection, the shield. "I think I can guess why they want to see me right away."

"Really? What gave it away?" Anakin asked with the air of a man who'd been staring at blank walls for days.

"You look terrible." Obi-Wan could tell at a glance he'd lost weight and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Thanks. You look wonderful. Possibly because I'm so desperately hoping you can help. Find the holocrons?"

Obi-Wan considered his shattered furnishings. "Yes. Perhaps I'd best find somewhere else to store these."

"Perhaps you could consult them for what to do about former sith having force nightmares and lashing out in his sleep?"

"Oh. Dear." Obi-Wan sighed. "Qui-Gon clued me you were having problems and I shouldn't dally. But this…" he looked up sharply. "Was anyone hurt?"

Anakin winced. "No people. I did a number on a couple of guard droids and the holocams were … well…"

"I see." Literally, Kenobi could see the shattered bits of holocams. They had been replaced by a small robot some hours ago. But clearly they had gone ahead pulled back all the neighbors out of reach. Or so they hoped.

"Well, I'd better go see them. Then I'll come back and see what the holocrons say about this."

Anakin's gaze dropped to the holocons he could see through the force shield as his old master left the room. He sincerely hoped there was something besides "once you start down the dark side, forever will it dominate your destiny." He refused to believe Yoda's old observation meant he would fall back into the dark.

Obi-Wan strode toward the Alliance command center.

Padmé rushed up and actually hugged him. She pulled back rapidly. "I'm so glad your back."

"I stopped and checked on Anakin on the way here." Obi-Wan nodded. "Apparently I need new furniture."

"It seemed kind of pointless to replace it while you were gone." Leia grumbled. "He just kept smashing things." She paused. "Is he really doing this in his sleep, do you think?"

"Yes. I do. He was always prone to visions and nightmares."

"Are we doing enough to be safe?"

"I'll consult the holocrons I found on ways to prevent the mayhem." Kenobi sidestepped the question. "Who decided to pull everyone back?"

"I did." Padmé conceded, flushed. "But I only meant it for while he was on the sedative. The doctor noticed he was having trouble sleeping and gave it to him. But it only made it worse. He still had the nightmares, only then he couldn't wake up. And meanwhile he was lashing out at everything. I wanted to go back in afterward but …" Her brows furrowed and she looked aggravated. "They wouldn't let me. Wouldn't let anyone in but droids. He must be going crazy in there."

"He is looking very stressed."

"Can I please see him now?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, considered. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

She smiled. "I'd like that. In fact, I'll bring it. Tell him that. Might take his mind off the nightmares, and encourage his appetite. He's not eating much."

"That sounds like a very good idea."

Returning to Anakin, Obi-Wan paused to consider the mess of the room. He nudged the repulsor cart he was pushing in. He'd brought a table and chairs along with a new lamp. He turned to lock the door behind him, more to assure the leaders he was being cautious than out of any thought that it would slow Anakin. Even at twelve years old he probably could've hacked it.

Anakin was sitting on the bunk watching him. "Not to complain, but I've been bored silly."

"I can imagine. I didn't exactly find my years meditating on Tatooine stimulating. Productive, but not stimulating." He reminded him.

Anakin winced at this.

Obi-Wan unlocked the shield. "Well, seeing as you created this mess, how about cleaning it up and replacing the furniture. I have holocrons to study and we have company coming for dinner. It would be nice if we at least had somewhere to sit besides our bunks."

Anakin shot out of the room so fast he was a blur. "Thank you, thank you." He stretched and spun around the room at a fast walk, swinging his arms and even did a quick flip in place. Obi-Wan stared at him. "Even after days in there, it's really unfair you have so much energy. I thought you were tired. We'll have to see about arrangements for you to get more exercise. Maybe it'll help you sleep better too."

Anakin winced at the word 'sleep'. "I'm tired and cramped."

Obi-Wan went to the repulsor sled and picked up a locked trunk. He took it to his bunk, sat down, and unlocked it. Opening it carefully he withdrew a holocron. Anakin paused to watch.

Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin smiled too. "I'm glad they are home." His smile faded. "Careful of booby traps. I don't trust what they might've done to them."

"Count on it. I will look out for anything Palpatine might've altered." Obi-Wan paused "And I've already made sure there are no bombs, poisons or other booby traps."

"That's good. I claim sole right to wreck our quarters." Anakin looked around doubtfully. Finally he steered the sled to his cell and dumped the new table and chairs there.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Obi-Wan asked, kneeling on his cot and preparing to open the holocron. "Right there in your cell? Are you hoping if you block it, they won't cast you back in?"

"I wish." He snorted. "No, Its just the only clear spot to put it." He and Obi-Wan were both walking on the shattered remains of the previous furniture.

"Ah."

"Whose coming for dinner?" Anakin asked as he started to scoop up the destroyed furniture onto the cart.

"Your wife."

Anakin's eyes widened and he suddenly went at his task with new spirit. He did find himself distracted now and then by what the holocron revealed. Obi-Wan was interacting with a jedi of unknown origin expounding philosophy. But he wasn't feeling much up to figuring out the riddles, which were worthy of Master Yoda. He let it fill his ears, and filed them away for pondering at a more convenient time. Probably when he was looking for something to do to stave off the boredom. Right now the thought of finally seeing Padme again was a far more encouraging thought than the idea of what that old antique jedi might reveal.

Padmé arrived joyously bearing real food. Anakin swept her up in a bear hug as she set the food on the newly set up table. Padmé squeaked and he put her down quickly, aware of the holocams. Wary as they were he didn't want them to think it was an attack. Obi-Wan, he noticed had scarcely looked up from the holocron. He seemed deeply engrossed.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin called, amused that what would've once earned him a reprimand now didn't even catch his attention.

No answer.

He rolled his eyes and picked up a tray of warm food. He waved under Obi-Wan's nose. The other man started.

"Ah. Yes. Food. Thank you, Padmé."

"Your welcome. I made the bread."

"Really?" Obi-Wan was startled. He joined them at the table.

"No offense Obi-Wan, but how about pretending you are paying attention to my husband." Padme said casually spooning food onto her plate.

"I am paying attention."

"Not in a way the holocams could see."

"Oh." He looked up at that. "Afraid they'll think I'm not doing my job?"

Anakin's eyes widened. He was attacking the food like a starving ronto. That was a good sign, given the lack of appetite lately. "Oh. Please, yes, look like your paying attention. I may go crazy for real if I have to stare at those walls for another day."

Padmé and Obi-Wan both laughed at this.

"It's not funny!"

"No. It's just funny that we both knew you were going to say that." Padmé grinned.

"Or were thinking it at least." Kenobi noted. "If anyone questions my attention simply point out I'm searching for a cure for his rattling the room in his sleep."

"That will encourage them."

Anakin was not thrilled when it was the evening ended. Padmé had left, giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. He tried to fight off the depressing notion that part of what he was receiving was due to pity and not their former passion. He wished she could stay with him, or he with her, as they had not had nearly enough time as husband and wife even before he fell. He firmly checked the thought, knowing how dangerous it was. He knew what Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon would say. "Be mindful of your thoughts." He had to focus on the positive. She still loved him, in spite of everything.

"Anakin. We both know you can't avoid sleep." Kenobi stated firmly, distracting him from the unwelcome thoughts.

"No one likes what happens when I sleep. Do we have to shut the door?" He motioned to the cell.

"I believe people feel safer with the door shut."

"That's an illusion. It's not helping. Ask the door. And I sure don't feel safer with it shut."

Kenobi blinked at this and looked at the exterior cell door. The inner ray shield generator was fine but the outer metal door had dents. "I see your point. All right. I'm planning to stay up and study the holocrons some more anyway. It might be practical to see the nightmares in action."

"I don't want to see them in action anymore!" Anakin groaned testily. "I don't want to remember…" He choked to a halt. "You don't know what it's like."

Obi-Wan turned at this,. "Anakin, do you truly believe that? I may not bear the depth of guilt you do, but do you really think my failure to save you left me without nightmares? That I didn't visit Mustafar time again in my sleep and relive it again and again?"

Anakin swallowed. "I'm sorry. I guess I do sound kind of..." He sighed and sat on his bunk.

Kenobi interrupted gently. "You sound like someone who is too tired to think what he's saying. I will wake you if it gets violent. But you must learn to deal with them." Obi-Wan firmly touched his arm. "I cannot take your past from you and it would be dangerous to try. You can't learn from mistakes if you don't remember them. Learn to accept the mistakes and move on."

"Okay." He grumbled. He would do his best. But he wasn't sure it was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the ship's night before Anakin's nightmare began. Qui-Gon, as had become his custom, appeared in the middle and Anakin found an odd dissociation in the dream, with his dream body on a rampage but his mind speaking to Master Jinn. He really appreciated it. His tremors weren't as violent now, though it would've been hard to prove.

Kenobi paused the holocron recording he was viewing. The furniture rattled in place. He looked up. "Anakin." His voice was gentle. "It's okay my friend. You are safe. You are not hurting anyone, not right now. We won't allow that." He went into the room. His hand gently laid on Anakin's shoulder. He didn't wake, but restlessly tossed back and forth. Obi-Wan grabbed a cold cloth and gently ran it over his sweating face. Anakin's nightmare eased and he quieted. The disturbance in the force faded slightly. "That's it. Calm."

Anakin's anger at himself faded slightly in the dream. Qui-Gon calmly spoke to him, encouraging him to focus on controlling his hatred, which was directed largely at himself. In the dream, Anakin forced himself to ignore his body and focus on his spirit. He imagined himself doing the relaxation exercises. Slowly, he let out a deep, breath. It wasn't easy. He felt an odd division inside, part of him raging and the other part calm. Suddenly with an unexpected jolt, he was outside the armored shell. For the first time, he saw Darth Vader from the outside. He was standing next to Qui-Gon, watching the carnage. He felt sick and anger at himself rose inside, as if the armor was a black hole drawing him in.

"Focus! Calm!"

Anakin focused on calming again and the pull faded. It was a back and forth battle. He'd get out, watch Vader, start to be drawn back in. Then he'd remember to focus and come back out. It was grueling.

The scene shifted and he was in Mustafar. If the other nightmare was bad, this one was worse. He was trying to kill Obi-Wan. He wanted to run from this fight. Not have Qui-Gon witness him try to kill his former padawan, even though he already knew. But Qui-Gon kept calling advice, keeping his gaze locked on Anakin. Anakin fought desperately to obey, but it was hard, so hard, when he tried to kill Obi-Wan. To his horror, he succeeded in the flip over his friend, his sword cut through his friend as it had not in reality. But his own momentum and the slippery shale slid him right into the burning lava. At that point he nearly lost it. Panic and remembered pain made him thrash.

Outwardly the furniture started to bounce around. Kenobi quickly wetted the cloth and kept using the force to sooth him, wiping the sweat away with cold water. "Time to wake, Anakin."

In the dream, the burning was suddenly put out with a splash of cold water from nowhere, and even though he'd been killed, his master was standing over him with a bucket in hand...

Finally it faded away and Anakin woke up. His eyes widened and he found Obi-Wan right beside him, sitting and watching him. The older Jedi gave him a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?" Anakin blinked away tears, staring at the ceiling. He was wet as if Obi-Wan really had dumped a bucket of water on him. "Did I wreck anything?"

"No. Shook things a bit, but no wreckage. I think you did quite well."

"I hate to think what your idea of what doing badly must be then. I dreamed…." He hesitated. "It's not just a dream though is it? It's memories, altered sometimes, but based on memories. And Qui-Gon is helping me through them." Surprise made him rise to his elbows looking around. "He's…he's…"

"Teaching you to be a Jedi even when you sleep."

Anakin's mouth opened. But no words came. He just shook his head, nodded, and stared at him. "You've been helping too. Calming me from the outside."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I cannot do it for you always. Nor can he. But you are relearning to do it. And you won't always need our help. You just need patience."

"Not my strong suit. And I don't know if relearning is the right word. That implies I knew how to start with. I don't recall dream training at the temple."

"Neither is letting go." Obi-Wan said dryly. "And we'll have to consider adding that training."

"I need my family."

"Need is the problem. Loving is one thing. Possessing another. You saved Luke by accepting his refusal to turn to the dark. He had a right to the decision, as do Padmé and Leia and everyone else. You cannot make them responsible for your morality."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"You know on some level you are, by needing them to hold back the darkness from consuming you again."

"Need isn't normally a choice. I don't choose to need food or water or air but I still need it."

"You must learn to accept your love for them as they are, as enough, rather than their presence or their actions. Luke didn't base his love for you on any actions he'd witnessed, did he?"

Anakin shook his head slowly.

"If you attach to your ideals, and you do have good ideals, I've seen them, they will not fail you. Those ideals build a future for your family as well as other's families. And your family does not thank you if you abandon them to save them. Not when they have already sacrificed so much for them."

Anakin paced in his cell, sensing Luke's presence and surprised neither he, Padmé or Ahsoka had shown up yet. Obi-Wan had already been called in. They'd been interrupted in a light exercise session in the gym. There was excitement, nervousness and doubt filling the air and he sensed it involved him. Finally, the high command called for him.

Anakin stared at the data Luke and Ahsoka had brought back thoughtfully. "You want me to go after it?" He was having trouble fathoming the request, or demand, whichever it was.

"We've analyzed the data every which way." Rieekan stated firmly. "We don't see any other way to get it. Obviously you wouldn't be going alone."

Anakin glanced up at Luke, who looked hopeful and Obi-Wan, who looked concerned. Ahsoka looked interested but cautiously optimistic.

The classified intel on bio weapons and cloning experiments the Emperor had left with him was locked up on Vjun and no-one else had access to those vaults. They could get into the fortress but it took a force user to get inside. Luke wouldn't know how, Ahsoka didn't either. Obi-Wan might but he didn't know the whereabouts of all the force traps or the doors. Even for a jedi they were difficult to find, hidden as they were on this dark side world. Practically speaking Anakin was the logical choice. Except for the fact that a being a former sith and going into a place so strong in the dark side was like an alcoholic or spice user going into a bar.

"Okay." Anakin said very slowly. "Who exactly is coming?"

Leia folded her arms angrily. "I'm coming. I'm not letting him out of my sight."

Bail Organa shook his head. "Too dangerous."

"I'm not a child, or a pampered little princess. I've been on plenty of missions and I'm going on this one!"

Han was leaning on a wall behind them, one hand on blaster. "If you go, I go."

"I assume that means Chewbacca goes as well." Rieekan observed dryly.

Padmé glanced at Anakin at Han's tone, her eyes smiling. She had her hand covering her mouth to hide the faint smile. They both heard the fierce protectiveness for Leia driving him.

Bail sputtered in frustration. "Leia, even if … I mean …"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm coming. I want to know about these force user only doors." Luke said firmly.

"Me too." Ahsoka chimed in.

Artoo suddenly rocked and chirped firmly, rolling to Anakin's side. Obviously, he planned to come. Probably that was Padme's idea, but it was a good one. Artoo would have the virtue of not having that oppressive weight of the dark side pressing down. Droids didn't sense the force. Of course, Han and Chewbacca wouldn't either, but they were more likely to want to just shoot him if it began affecting him.

Finally Obi-Wan said in no uncertain terms. "I'm coming."

Rieekan looked doubtful. "Are you sure? I thought you were ready to give up the action." He flicked a glance to Anakin.

Anakin glanced down, knowing Obi-Wan distrusted the idea of him going to Vjun alone. It hurt but it was a practical truth that Vjun was a dangerous place for him. Nonetheless, he let out a faint, warm smile. Obi-Wan and Anakin had once been a formidable team. Maybe they could be again, no matter how old, battle scarred and worn they looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Bail Organa stood with Leia, watching as the Millenium Falcon was prepped. "I really don't want you to go. Not with him. I know you can take care of yourself, but this is different."

"It's because he's going that I'm determined to go! I won't sleep knowing he's not where we can keep an eye on him! Anyway, Obi-Wan will be along tooo. Don't you trust him?"

"Yes. But..., well, just be careful. And may the Force be with you. The light side, that is." Bail hugged her.

Anakin stared into space, waiting impatiently. He had real legitimate concerns with going to Vjun. The place was strong in the dark side. And it was stained with cruelty and dark memories. If he was having nightmares here, what would happen there. A sudden movement made him turn, just in time for Padmé to plant a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and put an arm around her.

"Nervous?"

"Kind of. I'm glad Obi-Wan is going."

She nodded. "And Artoo."

"You put him up to that didn't you?"

She grinned impishly. "I'll never tell. Someone has to keep you boys out of trouble. I thought about going myself. But I knew it would just make you fret."

"Even Artoo can't do that. We're too good at getting into it. And your right. I would. This place is strong in the dark side. It will draw out my worst memories."

"But your best memories live and breathe in the present right beside you." She said firmly, nodding at Obi-Wan and Luke. She didn't mention Leia. Her antagonism, while understandable, would be of no help to him.

Han Solo was not thrilled to let Anakin Skywalker AKA Darth Vader onto the Millenium Falcon. Nonetheless, he was overruled by Leia who wanted him where she could keep an eye on him. Chewbacca agreed with that sentiment.

So Luke sat with his Father and Obi-Wan in the hold. "Leia's warming up a bit. Slowly." The young man ventured.

"Sure. It'll only take a millennia." Anakin replied his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I have my doubts about her being on this mission." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Luke was puzzled.

"Her fear is natural. But fear leads to the dark side. And in a place like Vjun…"

"It will take advantage of her." Anakin closed his eyes. "Like the feud between Ferus and I on Korriban all those years ago. It was nothing worse than our usual rivalry. Anywhere else, it might not have mattered. But I stepped back from my friends instead of stepping forward and warning Tru about his lightsaber when it was damaged. All I had to do was check some settings that I'd fixed for him. I stepped back because he was talking to Ferus and I didn't like that. And then I was so busy feeling hurt, I forgot. By the time I remembered…it was too late. And it was stupid. I was more worried about getting him in trouble for not telling his Master about his lightsaber than anyone getting hurt."

"Now you tell me!" Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. Then he sighed. "Childhood rivalries. It was terrible but it was a mistake of youth. You were all so young to be in such life and death situations."

"Someone got hurt?" Luke asked carefully.

"Darra died." Anakin said faintly.

"Oh."

"Now that's a story I hadn't heard." Ahsoka was disturbed.

"I was certainly not proud of it. And it hurt to remember. She was a friend."

"Is that why Ferus left the Jedi? Ahsoka asked.

"Yes."

"So you see, Leia's being sensitive to the Force but untrained will be quite dangerous.." Obi-Wan returned to the original subject.

"Maybe she shouldn't go in." Luke frowned. "Why didn't you warn her before?"

Anakin's brows rose. "Luke, I am a fool for not recognizing her, given how much like her mother she is. And given that you can't prevent her. You'd sooner move a mountain with your bare hands and without the force."

"And that," Obi-Wan agreed, "is why I didn't say anything."

"Avoiding the patrol picket." Han called. "But we should still have someone on the guns."

"On it." Luke clattered up into one and Leia went down into the other. They had a good view of the planet approach. It was covered in clouds. "The Force is so strong. No wonder he put the fortress here."

"I'm sure his prisoners were thrilled." Leia replied coolly.

Luke shook his head, concerned at his sister's determination to see their Father only as the villain.

Han yelled. "One saw us! Jamming transmissions!"

Luke and Leia took up shooting as the patrol starting after them. Hot streaks burned through space and shattered the approaching TIEs.

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat next to each other at the dejarik board. They sensed the death of the pilots. Anakin winced. "Cannon fodder. No-one should be born and bred for cannon fodder, but many of the stormtroopers are."

"I know." Obi-Wan stared sightlessly at the game. "We should've done more than put those questions on hold until the Clone Wars were over. We were blind not to question such a convenient army."

Anakin wondered how Obi-Wan felt about Commander Cody turning on him. After so many missions together, how could Cody truly believe Obi-Wan a traitor? He felt he'd been closer to Rex than Obi-Wan to Cody but still, if the situations were reversed he'd have been hurt as well as surprised had his trusted captain been able to follow that execution order so easily.

The ship shuddered slightly as it hit atmosphere. Anakin swallowed and Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed deep. The first time they'd come to Vjun during the Clone Wars, they hadn't noticed the darkness. In retrospect that was disturbing. Of course, the idea that now they were so much more sensitive to the dark was not a happy thought either.

Ahsoka glanced between them. "It's cold here." She didn't mean the temperature.

"Yes. It is." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hey, Vader," called Solo. "Time for the passengers to give us some directions."

The three Jedi rose and went to the cockpit.

"The name is Anakin." His voice was firm. "Unless you want me to actually be Vader, it would be better to call me that. If only to make sure I remember to be Anakin and not Vader." He sat down behind Chewbacca.

Chewbacca grumbled. He didn't know what Ahsoka thought of her former master, but he was astounded she was so forgiving.

Anakin understood the remark, but chose not to comment. He leaned over the console and rapidly entered coordinates. Han looked displeased at having him so close, let alone touching the controls. But Anakin retreated as soon as they were entered.

Han flew in that direction, rolling the ship through the clouds and scowling at the acid rain bouncing off the windscreen. Chewie grumbled and scanned the upcoming terrain. He pointed. "Yeah. Can we get into the fortress from there?"

"Yes." It was a good distance from the fortress, out of normal range of patrols. "There's a cave system that will get in through a secret entrance."

Chewie wrinkled his nose and grumbled.

"Yeah, Chewie it is a nasty planet. Look, the rain is acidic. Not a place to go without protective gear."

* * *

**Notes:** _The incident between Anakin and Ferus is from the Jedi Quest 10 The Final Showdown by Jude Watson._

_Obi-Wan and Anakin visited Vjun in the novel "Yoda - Dark Rendezvous by Sean Stewart_


	6. Chapter 6

They parked outside a cave at the foot of mountains. At the topmost peak stood Vader's fortress. Luke and Leia paused by the cockpit entrance and stared out. There wasn't much to see, it was too dark.

"Let's go. Getting too crowded up here." Han complained.

They all headed for the exit. Artoo had started rolling out supplies and already had them waiting.

"Good job, buddy." Anakin said.

His casual comment made Solo freeze and look at Leia questioningly. She shook her head and shrugged. Luke pretended not to notice. He hadn't told them Artoo had been his father's droid. There was no point in making them distrust the little astromech who'd so often rescued them.

The air was cold, the rain sizzled. It didn't quite melt their clothes instantly, but it did pock mark their protective capes. The hurried into the cave. Shivering, Anakin reluctantly took the lead with Obi-Wan alongside and Artoo close behind, shining a light. Luke was right behind and Ahsoka hung back at the end of the line.

The graveled slope was increasingly slick until they started to have to climb. Artoo had to fire jets repeatedly to lift over the rising rocks.

"Good thing we didn't bring Threepio." Han snorted. "We'd have had to carry him. And who would've volunteered for that?"  
Chewbacca let out a negative growl. Not him, apparently.

As they went deeper in Leia started to get very jumpy, shying and looking behind her. The darkness felt like a living presence watching them with malevolent intent. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Han frowned.

"Stop playing games. don't touch me!"

"No one is playing games and no-one is touching you."

"That's the Force." Anakin finally stated. He hesitated, looked at Obi-Wan. "It's too strong and it's confused."

"Are you saying it's affecting me? I'm not a Jedi!" Leia said frostily.

"You are Force sensitive Leia whether you like it or not." Obi-Wan replied.

"And being untrained is why your feeling it so bad." Ahsoka put in. "I'm having to do Jedi meditations to keep it from overwhelming me."

"I don't feel a thing." Solo grunted.

"Precisely. You aren't Force sensitive." Kenobi replied.

"Suddenly I'm glad I rely on luck, not the Force." Han snorted.

Anakin plodded forward, speaking little. He was aware of the eyes of the others on him. His stomach twisted with misery and a choking sense of nausea. His skin prickled. Obi-Wan's eyes were on him. Annoyed, he refused to look back. He didn't want to be here, plodding with people who hated him through this wretched cave. He should've just blown in the front door and reclaimed what he'd put there. And if they didn't like it, well…maybe if Obi-Wan had been there backing him up as he had always backed Obi-Wan, none of this would've happened.

He checked himself. His thoughts were starting to echo the dark around him. He knew it wasn't Obi-Wan's fault. It was Darth Vader's thought, rising from banishment. This was his world, his fortress.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Anakin paused. "And if you believe that, I've got oceanfront property on Tatooine to sell you."

"No. I've got the oceanfront property. An ocean of sand, mind you." Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead.

"Painkiller?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar." Anakin replied flatly.

"For once I agree." Leia piped up suddenly.

They all turned to look at her in shock.

"My father told me you would never admit you needed a painkiller." She glared. She didn't need to say she was referring to Bail Organa.

In spite of the spiteful look she cast him, Anakin found himself hiding a smile at Obi-Wan's discomfiture.

"Just take the meds." Ahsoka had a suspiciously cheeky smirk as well.

"Oh very well. Just the mild ones."

Anakin waited until they were moving again and cast a glance at his old master. "Hey, I wish that would solve my pain."

"I wish it would too. I don't like you being here." He considered. "Actually I don't like any of us being here. It's a horrible planet."

"Hey, why is this place so strong in the dark side, anyway?" Luke asked, hitching his backpack higher.

"Long ago, this was a part of the ancient Sith Empire." Anakin said reluctantly.

"By the time the Republic found it, they'd been cut off. They panicked at being discovered and to fight off the Republic, decided to mess with the …" Obi-Wan hesitated, glancing over his shoulder. His blue eyes took in the non Jedi members. "This is not for casual dissemination. But they messed with the midichlorians…"

"The what?" Han asked.

"Midichlorians are microscopic life forms in all beings. How many you have effects your ability to connect to the Force. Anyway, they decided to experiment scientifically with them."

"And?" Luke prodded.

"They all went insane and killed each other." Kenobi finished calmly.

"Wow." Luke was startled by this news.

"Dooku had a base here as well, during the Clone Wars, in one of the previously populated areas." Anakin said quietly.

"So it wasn't you that made it like this?" Leia was surprised.

"No."

The voices had started whispering to Anakin almost immediately.

"_They will never accept you."_

"_They will never trust you."_

"_You will lose them again."_

"_They are using you for their own gain, as the Emperor did. What's the difference?"_

"_You can do it without giving up your freedom. You are the last of the Sith. You can rule and make things how you want them."_

"_He betrayed you once. He will betray you again."_

"_If you stay with him, you will divide your family. She will never accept you."_

"_End it."_

Anakin shivered. He was hyper aware of them, vigilant for the dark side's intrusion. It mattered less whether he truly thought those things in his own shadow side and more that he acknowledge they were there and refused to heed the arguments. It was a grueling psychological battle and left him with little attention for the terrain. More than once Artoo grabbed him with a pincer to prevent a fall, or rolled under him to save him from injury.

Obi-Wan heard them too. For him, the voices warned that Anakin would betray him. That Luke could not be trusted as long as his father was there to influence him.

"_You will lose him too, if you let him live."_

"_You should remain in control. Rebuild the order by yourself in the image you choose."_

"_You cannot save him. You will fail him again."_

He felt Anakin's hand brush his and hold on tight. Too tight. "Anakin. He whispered.

The grip loosened to a tolerable level but he did not let go.

Luke heard the voices too.

"_Do not trust your father. He will not be strong enough to stay."_

"_Do not trust Obi-Wan Kenobi. He tried to kill your father, he used him for his own gain. He would've used you against your own father."_

"_Kenobi lied to you. Why trust him with your father now?""_

_You will have to choose between them. You will have to destroy one to save the other. Your father or sister which do you choose?"_

He shook his head in distress, shoring up his inner shields.

Ahsoka heard the voices warning her that she was a failure.

"_You didn't stay and help him. He doesn't really want you now."_

"_You can never be a Jedi again. Why try?"_

"_He destroyed your friends and betrayed you. Destroy your master. Make him pay for your friends."_

"_You couldn't save him before. You cannot save him now. He will fall again and take you with him."_

"_You ran away from the Jedi when they needed you. They will do the same to you when they get the chance."_

"If I had no training I would have no power to resist." She thought, using Jedi meditation and shielding techniques to block and stay aware of the bombardment. She'd had these nightmares before. She'd had them when she left the Jedi. But the real pain had been when the Jedi were betrayed. She knew that leaving had saved her life. Survivor's guilt was the name, but giving it a name did not change the way she felt. She'd had nightmares then, of being forced to fight her master, or of falling into the dark and joining him. It was equal parts horror and pain, far worse to lose him to the dark than to death. The voices poked her with this now. _"You would be doing him a favor if you put him out of his misery."_

All of the Jedi knew what it was. The dark side using their fears against them.

Han, Chewbacca and Artoo were unaware of anything beyond the silence of the hike and roughness of terrain.

But Leia was another story.

"_He will kill you. He will kill all you love. He will destroy the leaders as soon as their vigilance is lax and restore the Empire."_

"_Protect your own and kill him. It would be just. One life for many."_

"_Will you let him get away with murder and torture? Is that not an injustice?"_

"_He will destroy your brother. You will lose all."_

"_He leads you into a trap. He will kill the others and leave you trapped in darkness."_

"_He will make your brother into an image of himself. See how he already deceives him?"_

Leia swallowed hard, fear and anger shivering through her. She couldn't risk him hurting Luke. She couldn't risk him destroying the chance for a new Republic. Slowly her hand took the blaster and almost unaware, she stepped around Luke and fired.

Anakin barely sensed the attack in time. He froze as he glimpsed the expression on Leia's face. Obi-Wan spun, shoving him to the ground. Luke's blade joined with Obi-Wan's in activating with a snap hiss but it was Obi-Wan's blade that deflected the shot into a wall. The cave tunnel was suddenly illuminated by blue and green light. Shocked, Luke blocked Leia bodily as Han yelled and pulled his weapon, automatically pointing it at Anakin. Chewie yowled, weapon up but unsure where to point. After a split second hesitation, the wookie assumed the worst, leaped for Anakin and grabbed in in a giant hairy fist in a choke hold.

Instinctive anger rose and Anakin countered the hold with a Force powered choke of his own. He glimpsed Obi-Wan beside him, hands on the wookiee's arms but eyes on Anakin. He was speaking, but he heard no words. Suddenly aware of himself again, Anakin let his Force choke drop, even though the wookiee was still cutting off his air. He intentionally went limp. The wookiee was startled into relaxing the grip. Finally Chewbacca listened to Obi-Wan's urges to released him. Anakin fell flat on his back. He stared at the dark cavern roof from damp ground a moment, panting. Obi-Wan's lightsaber hummed above him, casting blue reflections on the walls. He was ready to defend him from further shots.

Ahsoka rushed around them. "Leia! The voices, don't listen Leia! It's a trick of the dark side."

Leia fought Luke. "He'll hurt you! He'll turn you into a monster!"

Obi-Wan was helping up his former padawan while between him and Leia. Anakin flinched away, eyes wide. Luke turned off his blade and wrestled with her for the blaster, wincing as he knew he was hurting her as he wrenched it from her tight grip. He stepped back, staring at her wild expression.

"No, Leia listen, we all hear the voices, all of us who feel the Force. The rest of us know how to block them. You don't. Leia listen!" Ahsoka came around the struggling princess and slapped her.

"Hey!" Han tried to muscle between them. Luke held him back.

Leia fell back a step in shock and stared at her, hand going to her face.

"Sorry. I figured it was the only way to snap you out of it." Ahsoka held her shoulders. "It's okay. We all hear them. Warning you about Anakin, about losing what you love, that kind of thing? They aren't your thoughts. It's the dark side, dredging up your fears to use against you. This place is filled with it."

Leia was flushed with shock and confusion. No, they were her thoughts. She'd always thought them, hadn't she?

She looked at Han. He put his weapon away at the wild look in her eyes. He shrugged. "Sorry sweetheart, much as I distrust him, he's been ahead the whole time! He didn't threaten us as far as I could see."

Leia scowled clearly upset with herself for loosing control.

"Let me show you how to block the voices." Ahsoka stepped to her side.

Leia looked at her. "A skill you learned from him?" She grumbled distrusting.

Ahsoka snorted. "I learned it the same place he did. From the Jedi. I may be rusty at it but this place is bringing that training back real quick."

Kenobi gave her a polite nod.

Leia sighed. "All right." She reluctantly glanced passed him to Anakin. His eyes weren't quite meeting hers. He looked pale and sweaty and ashamed…. had she ever noticed that before? Why hadn't he defended himself? She swallowed and nodded to him. He nodded back uncertainly. Apparently that was settled for the moment.

As they started forward again Obi-Wan slid his eyes toward Anakin, considering. One thing was for certain. Anakin could've ripped the weapon from her hand with the Force easily. Instead he just froze. It would take some careful thought to decide whether that was a good thing or bad.


	7. Chapter 7

They finally reached the fortress and made their way to the secret lower levels. Anakin paused by a slanted wall with a door. He shoved it aside with a Force push. They entered into a stone corridor of shining black with no turns. At the end, there was a plain wall.

"It's a dead end?" Han glared at Anakin.

Anakin resisted the urge to snap back. "Not quite. It's got a latch you can only access with the Force." He looked at Obi-Wan. The Jedi master studied him carefully, keeping a light mental touch through the Force with him. He nodded and Anakin turned forward, breathing lightly in and out. He didn't sense anyone on the other side. Sliding his eyes shut and resisting the anger and despair the planet's dark side augmented in him, he moved his hand. The door suddenly sprang open, a solid wall rumbling aside. Artoo squawked in surprise.

They all winced at the sound. "Noisy much?" Han demanded.

"If they can't open it, they can grease any moving parts I guess." Luke pointed out.

"They don't even know it's here." Anakin carefully led the way in, looking out for droids.

"Now where's the data?" Han demanded.

"By the meditation chamber at the top."

"Naturally." Han snorted sarcastically. "As far up as possible."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So the Dark Lord could look down on his petty subjects." Leia said pointedly.

"On this rock? There aren't any 'subjects' left. Officers and military, but no subjects." Anakin replied coolly.

Artoo rolled to the lead. He had the layout of the place, and were it not for the 'Force users only' doors, might've done the job on his own. As it was he was able to warn them occasionally, tootling a warning when a security droid floated up on them. Artoo had been given the appropriate clearance codes so he was able to allay it's suspicion. He was also able to plug in on various levels and alter the video recordings, making it look like a minor malfunction randomly skipping through the system affected them. However, enough of the rebel team were on most wanted posters that they needed to hang back out of sight of the security droids while Artoo cleared them out.

Obi-Wan was considering the layout, and occasionally sliding his gaze sideways to study Anakin. The former Sith looked grim but determined as he led them. The stairs and lifts were offset every few levels, making a straight path to the top impossible. The hallways were a maze. A sense of increased dark energy seemed to emanate from one corridor.

"What's down there?" Ahsoka asked, then flinched. She knew even before Anakin mumbled reluctantly that it was the security level. That was a polite way of saying prison, dungeon, interrogation center and torture chamber. Chewbacca lingered an instant longer staring at it.

There were still Imperial officer's stationed here, although it was reduced to a token force. They had to avoid people fairly often. Once they passed a black Arfour unit that gave Artoo Detoo a long suspicious buzz. They twittered at each other a moment. Anakin glanced back a few times, frowning. If the droid grew suspicious, they would not sense it follow. He recognized the droid as one he'd picked up after Artoo left with Obi-Wan and Padme, to co-pilot his old starfighter. That was back before he'd had the TIE fighter. It had been no true replacement for Artoo though. It had been a tool. Artoo was a friend. Finally two levels up, they found an unused storage area to duck into. They appeared to have lost the droid.

"Let's take a few minutes to rest." Kenobi stated.

"Getting tired old man?" Han teased.

Chewbacca poked Han's shoulder and howled at him.

"Hey! Okay, yeah, I forgot you're the oldest guy in the team…"

They all sank down in the abandoned area on the various unused boxes. Pulling out the field rations they took a moment to eat. Anakin eyed the food gloomily and exchanged a look with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Artoo rolled around, poking at boxes and even found one full of unused stormtrooper rations.

Han was restless. "I'm going to scout around." Chewie followed as he vanished out the door. Artoo hooted softly and went after him. Luke was meditating. Ahsoka was talking to Leia. Anakin was left with Obi-Wan.

"You've gotten spoiled very quickly with Padme bringing you food."

"It's not that the food is so much better all the time. She only has so much to work with. But I do appreciate the company."

"I've been wanting to ask you something. By any chance, did you have this place designed like the Citadel on purpose?"

Anakin rolled his eyes heavenward. "Well…yeah. It kind of inspired it. Not as a prison so much as I wanted privacy. And those chateaus Dooku used to use were…disturbing. The thought of all those people going insane reminded me of how I felt when they were treating my injuries. I really thought I would lose my mind. I guess from a certain point of view I did."

"The whole planet is unsettling. It's a horrible planet." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin didn't disagree. He rose, absently strolling around the storage area peering into boxes. "Hello, what's this?" He opened a crate and pulled out a bottle of Corellian whiskey. "Hey, it's a whole case full of liquor. We have a supply officer with good taste around here." He pulled out a bottle of Naboo wine with his other hand. He looked between them, eyes alight.

"No." Obi-Wan said flatly.

"What?" Anakin was halfway to opening the wine bottle.

"I said, no." Obi-Wan waved a hand and yanked the bottle away with a Force pull.

"Hey!" Anakin complained. "The medic said I could eat and drink normally, within reason."

"It lowers inhibitions and the last thing you need in this place is lower inhibitions."

Anakin glared. Kenobi glared back. Luke looked up, surprised. "I thought Jedi didn't drink alcohol."

"They usually don't."

"You've drunk plenty!" Anakin fired back. "I've seen you so plastered you couldn't remember where you parked your fighter!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes heavenward. Trust Anakin to remember that. "Rarely, in the course of a mission. And face it, it was your bad influence that started it."

"I didn't make you do it."

"I don't even know where you picked it up. You just started one day."

Anakin folded his arms, scowling. "Nejaa didn't mind."

"Nejaa? Halcyon? He got you started?"

"We shared quite a few drinks and talked, well, stuff we couldn't talk about to anyone else."

"Like what?"

Anakin opened his mouth, hesitated. "Can't. I promised."

Obi-Wan's brows rose and then folded into a furrow.

Luke continued to watch with interest as Obi-Wan firmly kept a rein on his father's impulses. He couldn't remember Obi-Wan ever taking that tone with him. The closest he'd experienced was his uncle, who used it far more often than he'd liked. His father's reaction was also interesting. He may not like it but he wasn't ignoring him either. His expression flickered between frustration, indignation and resignation.

Anakin sighed and looked around. "Maybe when we're out of here?" He suggested plaintively.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly and his head cocked, listening. A frown crossed his weathered face.

Han slammed in with Artoo whistling excitedly behind him. Chewie followed on the rear, hyper alert and gun raised. They could hear an alert echoing distantly down the corridors. "The ships we shot down are past their check in. They've gone on alert and are searching the fortress."

"We'd best hurry then …"

"Is that Corellian whiskey?" Han's eyes lit up and he hurried over to the crate.

"Han!" Leia shot to her feet.

"What?"

"We haven't time for that!"

"Well they aren't …"

Ahsoka bounced up and grabbed a couple of the bottles and thrust them into her pack. "How about we think about using them to celebrate leaving this place."

"I agree." Luke shook his head as he rose, giving his father a curious look.

They filed out carefully. They hadn't gone far before Arfour suddenly spun from his position near the front and let out a irritated trill. Racing straight back along the corridor, welder arc ready he nearly collided with the other Artoo unit, the black one. He fired his rocket jets and bounced up above the other droid's dome, intentionally colliding with it's sensor and zapping it with the welder. The other droid wailed as Han spun around and shot the black droid. It slammed back into a wall smoking. Artoo hurried after the group. He turned and looked at Anakin with a sound like an electronic snort.

Ahsoka let out a startled noise. "Don't tell me after the incident with Goldie you actually tried to replace Artoo when you became Vader?"

"No droid could replace Artoo. But for awhile I did still need a droid in the socket. That was R4-K5." Anakin glanced down at Artoo. "I didn't deserve to have Artoo. I'm glad he was protecting my family."

Artoo let out a more satisfied whistle at this.

Things got even harder now. There was nothing for it. Even with a token force on duty, they were near enough the command center that the corridors were well guarded.

They proceeded carefully. Obi-Wan and Luke threw the occasional Force distraction. But this didn't always work now that they were alerted to intruders. They found themselves pinned down for some time behind a corner. Han finally snorted, "ah, vape it," drew his blaster and fired at the two, taking them down in a moment. An officer had just passed in a neighboring intersection and ran up with two guards. He fired as they charged around the corner. Luke and Obi-Wan drew lightsabers and reflected the blasters back. Luke leaped into a run, charging forward into them and sweeping his blade through the blasters. The guard went down as Chewie slammed him into a wall.

Unfortunately, the initial shots had echoed down the corridors. They could hear more guards approaching. The group raced for the upper levels. It turned into a running battle. Finally Anakin slammed to a halt before another empty wall. Focusing the Force, he motioned and it moved aside. They all charged in and Anakin spun, motioning to the door again to close it.

Artoo rushed up to a console. Floating in a force field above it was a large interlocked cube and triangle shape, containing a series of data sets. They contained a wealth of data about secret Imperial weapon projects. The droid deactivated the console and Chewie grabbed it. Anakin carefully started tapping and shifting pieces, turning warning yellow and orange lights green. Finally he released it and it opened, allowing access to the multiple data cards.

They divided up the various files between their packs. Obi-Wan was strolling around the room warily. He paused, hitting a second force user's only latch and a wall hatch opened revealing a cabinet. He winced.

Anakin looked over and cringed too. Shame colored his face red. Obi-Wan looked at him. "I'm so sorry Master."

"I know." Obi-Wan said with quiet grief. He considered the lightsabers of slain jedi for a moment and then retrieved them, stowing them in his pack.

"Now we have to fight our way out." Ahsoka had her hands on her hips. "Or can we steal a ship from that landing?"

"We'd have to disable the tractor, laser turrets and the TIE hanger entrance." Luke stated thoughtfully.

"I am not leaving without the Falcon!" Han protested.

Chewie chimed in with a sudden howling question.

"Were there prisoners?" Han translated.

"I don't know." Anakin shook his head.

Chewie grumbled sharply. Han stared at him. "Why didn't you say that when we were down there?"

Chewie roared at him.

Ahsoka nodded. "We had a mission to complete first."

Anakin held his hands out sideways. "Artoo? Can you check and see if there are any prisoners listed?"

The droid squealed and headed for the secure computer link. He bleeped and whistled thoughtfully.

Anakin leaned over the console, reading. "Yeah, there are a few. Came from a ship they confiscated passing through restricted space. Presumed to be rebels. Four, including the captain."

Obi-Wan studied them. "We might not be doing them any favors if we offer to get them out when we still have to fight our way out ourselves."

Leia snorted. "They'd be better off dead than in an Imperial torture chamber!" Her eyes burned into Anakin. He looked away, eyes downcast.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead lightly. "Oh the irony of this situation."

"Irony?"

"You think, you all think, that you are so different then Anakin. But veering off from a mission to rescue prisoners is precisely what he would do. Did do, no matter what anyone thought, on many occasions."

"So you think we should leave them there?" Luke was startled.

"I didn't say that. Merely that one might not be able to accomplish all of our objectives. Escaping with the data and the prisoners may be impossible. And given the nature of the data, on secret weapons and scientists it could cost many lives if we fail."

"Then we don't fail." Ahsoka smiled. Her eyes were bright with mischief and she glanced at her former master. "I'm not ashamed to say I learned that from my former Master and I agree with it."

Anakin managed a half smile at that.

"How about we split up." Luke said slowly. "Some of us go for the prisoners, some for the Falcon to fly it up to the upper level landing area and the rest take out the tractor beam and deactivate the weapons."

"I'm going for the Falcon." Han said firmly. "I'll fly it up to that platform and pick you up."

Chewbacca growled and grumbled.

"Chewie says he's going for the prisoners." Han informed them.

"I'm going with him." Ahsoka said suddenly.

"I'll take the files back to the Falcon with you." Leia said. "They have to be our first priority."

Kenobi considered. "I believe I'll go as well. You might need help in the tunnels. And I'm getting a bit old for this."

Leia sighed, admitting. "I might." Her face was tight in annoyance at the thought.

"I guess we're going for the tractor and weapons." Luke looked at his father. Anakin was blinking rapidly as if processing this. Artoo squealed and rolled to their side.

"I think he should come back with us." Leia warily eyed Anakin, mindful of her personal mission not to let him out of her sight.

Luke shook his head. "I don't. He knows where everything is. If we need an alternate route to get the prisoners out, and it has a Force user door…I won't know about it. I can open it when I know it's there, I think. But I wouldn't know how to find it in the first place."

"That's settled then. Let's go." Han spun toward the exit. Leia hesitated but followed. They stuck together up to a point. But finally they reached the point where Anakin and Luke needed to veer off. Anakin took a few steps in the new direction and then stopped. He looked back at Obi-Wan. The rest of the group carried on, but the older man hesitated. Kenobi clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, met his eyes. "Be careful."

"I will." Anakin replied, meaning it in more than one way. "You be careful too."

"Anakin …" Obi-Wan hesitated. "Take a weapon." He offered him the lightsabers.

Wincing, Anakin stepped back, shaking his head. "Won't need it."

"You will and you know it."

"I can't. I …" He shivered. He'd killed the owners of those blades.

Thoughtful, Obi-Wan handed Anakin his own lightsaber.

Anakin's mouth opened and he tried to hand it back. "I can't. And you might need it."

"I will have no qualms about using one of these others."

Anakin hefted the familiar weight. "I … won't dishonor it."

"I know." Obi-Wan smiled, giving him a confident look.

Luke paused a few steps in. He glanced back with a slight smile.

"Look after each other." Obi-Wan said as he turned away.

Next Ahsoka and Chewbacca peeled off. "Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stated calmly. He held out a lightsaber. She hesitated, eyes wide. "This is a different day. We need Jedi. It is what you do, not just an honor bestowed."

She nodded slowly and took it, waving goodbye. They headed for the prison area. When they arrived they called Anakin and Luke. They acknowledged with a click of the comlink.

"Ready?" Luke asked his father, studying the short route between the computer as Artoo plugged in and the generator area.

Artoo whistled an affirmative.

"As I'll ever be." Anakin nodded grimly. He was already doing relaxation techniques and readying for battle. This would be a serious test. To go into battle for a Jedi always meant fighting two fights at once. The physical battle was easy, his training allowed muscle memory and sheer habit to deal with that. But dealing with the dark side whispering in his ear, urging him to give into the dark side? That was a far more dangerous challenge. And between the two, he knew which one was the more important one to win.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay Artoo." Luke patted the small droid. "Start up the diversion." The small droid started opening and closing doors of various cells in the prison level via a command console. He made it look like a malfunction. Leaving Artoo to stand watch both for them and the other teams, the two Skywalkers headed in.

The generator was by the outer wall, below the gun batteries. They had to pause and use the Force to send the guards on a wild chase after hallucinatory noises.

Luke started scaling toward the weapons batteries while Anakin headed for the tractor beam. He deactivated it easily and for good measure, carefully lit Obi-Wan's lightsaber and destroyed the connections so it couldn't easily be repaired. He quickly deactivated the weapon again. He felt a familiar sense of power and connection with the lightsaber. He took a moment to feel the hilt. He could sense Obi-Wan in every clean line. His courage and honor had infused the very crystals within with his familiar sense. It was considered no small thing for one Jedi to trust his lightsaber to another. It was like giving up a piece of oneself. Yet after all he'd done, Obi-Wan had entrusted him with it. That moved him. Then the moment passed and he returned to the task at hand.

Luke had made it up to one turret and did battle with the gunner, who'd turned just in time to see him. A gunner charged from the other turret and a pair of stormtroopers raced from another corridor. Anakin leaped up just in time to knock the charging gunner flying. Luke and he were both using lightsabers to send blaster bolts ricocheting into walls, holocams and finally the guards. Anakin found himself grimacing with every death and spun around, kicking one soldier into a wall, hard, in an effort to knock them unconscious rather than kill.

Luke's blade cut a green line in the air, shattering weapons and severing limbs. Anakin kept Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber blade going in a purely defensive soresu pattern, occasionally lashing out with leaps and kicks but avoiding attack.

"Get the guns!" Luke yelled. "I'll take care of these!"

Anakin darted to the generators, ducking down as shots flew over him. Pulling out wires he cross wired the system to blow. "Go! Get clear!"

He and Luke ran and the few remaining soldiers bolted as they realized what was about to happen. They collected Artoo as they retreated leaving a loud explosion behind him. Shards of stone, metal and screams blasted down the corridor. The guns were obliterated instantly. Anakin felt the Dark Side surge at the soldiers pain and stumbled. A shot hit the wall over his head and he put aside his misgivings and ran faster.

Ducking around a corner into a dark section with dimmed lighting, he rattled off a command in a language Luke wasn't familiar with. Luke sensed danger behind them and as the stormtroopers raced after them, weapons suddenly dropped from the ceiling panels and started shooting at them. The two warriors had gained some space. But they were still being pursued.

Meanwhile, down in the prison level, Ahsoka and Chewbacca hit the distracted guards from behind. Even the duty officer was swearing, trying to find a way to keep the opening and closing doors shut. Ahsoka slammed into him with a flying leap and kick and sent him crashing into the open cell. She slammed her hand down on the latch.

"Lock down one eight two!" She yelled in the com. A whistling affirmative followed as the door obediently slammed shut and stayed there.

Flipping over backward She knocked two into each other and found Chewbacca slamming two troopers heads together.

Ahsoka could sense which doors contained prisoners and she called out numbers to Artoo. Chewbacca roared and shoved the battered stormtroopers into cells. Ahsoka pulled open the prisoners. "Hey, anyone want to get out of here?"

A battered man with beard peered out. "What's going on?"

"We were in the neighborhood." Ahsoka urged him out with a hand. "And figured this was no place to be forced to live."

"My crew, are they all right?" He said.

Ahsoka was already opening the other cells. She found a male pantolomin in one, a twilek in the other and a human female in the last. The woman had to be helped out of the cell. She had a terrible leg wound. None of them were in great shape.

"Before we charge off with you, who are you?"

"We're with the Alliance. I'm Ahsoka and this is Chewbacca."

"Captain Jayo Ryman. This is my wife Narla. He motioned to the others "Keylo …", the pantolomin nodded and "Cholon …"The twilek nodded as well. "Our ship might still be here. It's a corellian Starblade."

"We can check."

Chewie waved his arms encouraging them to get a move on.

"Right. Of course. We're meeting our team at the upper landing platform. Maybe your ship is there too."

Chewbacca helped the wounded woman. The captain and the others grabbed weapons. They moved slowly due to their injuries.

Narla glanced around. "Don't suppose there is anything for someone to shoot one handed?"

Most of the weapons were blaster rifles and in her wounded condition too much for her to handle. Ahsoka hesitated a second. "I have one. Here." She pressed her blaster into the Narla's hand.

"Are you sure?"

"I have my pick of other weapons."

"Thanks."

They headed out and for a time had it easy. Luke and Anakin's trouble making had drawn the guards away.

Chewie whined thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Ahsoka nodded. "The good news is Luke and Anakin have drawn them off. The bad news is they might get between them and the exit. Uh oh." They were almost to the upper hanger exit when they ran into guards. Weapons came up and the shooting started. For the first time in decades, Ahsoka drew a lightsaber. A joyous sense of homecoming cut through the dark side. The blade was even green like hers had been. Gasps came from both freed prisoners and troops as they realized she was a Jedi.

Anakin and Luke meanwhile ducked into another corridor, diving around a section of floor and toward the far wall. Luke blinked back as the pursuing troops fell into a trapdoor screaming. He'd never have known it was there without his father's Force warning. Anakin paused. "Here. Reach out with the Force, here."

"Just open it." Luke said.

Anakin looked at him, brow raised.

"I guess I don't have Obi-Wan's influence. But we don't have time for me to learn as I go."

"He raised me. He has the advantage of knowing every discretion since the age of nine. Anyway you might need this someday. And I'm waiting for Artoo."

"Oh." Luke blinked, looked back to see Artoo just rounding the curve at high speed. He fired thrusters to get over the still open trapdoor. Turning back to the wall he reached out with the Force. "I think I see it…"

The door opened. Anakin smiled and Luke grinned. "Let's go." Luke said.

The corridor inside turned into a slanting downward ramp. They ran down it.

Han Solo took the lead on the way back, pausing only where the Force was needed to open the hidden doors. They made their way down to the caves. Obi-Wan felt the darkness rise and the voices with it. Actually being in the fortress enabled them to focus on the mission and overrode the voices. Leia was close behind Han. She wrapped her arms around herself and resisted the urge to shiver or reach out and take his hand.

Obi-Wan took a long stride to catch up with her. "We all hear the voices. Why are you troubled, as if you were the only one?"

"I don't like being out of control."

"Most people don't." Obi-Wan's eyes held hers.

"Every word the voices say is true." She swallowed hard. The idea that evil could tell her the truth was unsettling.

"But they only tell you part of the truth. They don't tell you the consequences of giving in to them. They are telling you to give in to your darkest impulses and giving you an excuse. That is why for a Jedi, the reason behind the action matters. It may get the job done but cost too much in the long run."

"I'm not a Jedi."

"The old Order, as I was raised, took children to train them in these things from birth. Some who don't join the order do fine but others find themselves lost because they didn't know what to do with the feelings that come from the Force."

She sighed. "Do I have a choice here? You obviously don't plan to stick to that rule."

"Certainly you do. But if nothing else some of the meditation techniques would help you."

"I feel this ominous sense that there is another 'you must forgive Anakin line."

"Your anger hurts you as much as him. It is a truth you are reluctant to see, among others."

Leia refrained from asking and he fell silent. Finally though she broke down. "Okay, what are the others?"

"In many ways Luke is very like his father. His refusal to leave innocents to suffer for instance. Anakin often risked whole missions to save just one person. And I know you'll not like it, but your dislike of being out of control is very like his. It's what led to his downfall. He was terrified of trusting those he loved to another's hands and was desperate to learn the best means to protect them. He chose to trust himself over asking for help."

Leia didn't like this. He could tell. She chewed her lip. "Ahsoka still believes in him and so does Padme. I really don't understand."

"I've lost track of how many times he saved my life." Obi-Wan's voice was soft. "I can't forget the evil, but I also can't forget the good."

"Is that why you support him now?"

"It's why I'm glad to see Anakin come back to the light and I'm willing to help him stay there. I _was_ angry and hurt at his fall. I could not fathom his betrayal. He would be shocked to hear me admit it. But I cannot be a Jedi and hold the anger. I must focus on the good. He would never ask his men to do what he would not. He had so much courage." He mused aloud. "And a clever sense of humor. One of his favorite pastimes was teasing me. And he often scared me half to death with his antics, especially when flying." He pressed his lips together. "I should've shared my feelings more with him. It was contrary to my teachings and perhaps my preference. But he needed to talk, and instead of talking to me, he felt he could talk to Palpatine. And I am quite certain now that if I'd let him in on some of my own struggles, he'd have felt safer sharing. Even if we didn't always agree he would've recognized I'd faced some of the same issues." Leia's eyes were wide with surprise, less at his words than the quiet peace in his voice at his memories.

"You really have forgiven him. For all the Jedi he killed."

"I've forgiven him for falling. Being angry won't bring back the Jedi lost. But it would prevent me from appreciating a great gift. The friend, who was once close as a brother, who I miraculously got back, and is truly remorseful."

Han glanced back over his shoulder. "Do you really trust him?"

"That depends on with what. I trust his motives. He wants to be himself again." Obi-Wan reached out through the darkness for Anakin's light. There master padawan bond had reasserted itself surprisingly quickly. Perhaps because Anakin's turn had been what shattered it. Now he was making a conscious effort to repair it. It was shining bright now and he knew his friend was in battle. He also knew he was restraining himself. He felt centered and determined. He might not quite be the 'Hero with No Fear' but he was definitely back.

Obi-Wan looked at Leia. "For your own sake, I hope you will consider at least learning some of the Jedi meditations. Holding onto the pain just gives you suffering. It may hurt him, but it's more likely to make him fear for you. He would not wish you to suffer that tumble into the dark he experienced. Nor would I. You deserve to be at peace, and you never can be, as long as you carry it."

Leia was silent for a time. "I'll think about it." She whispered. She could still hear the dark voices whispering. Only now the implications scared her, not because of what she feared Anakin Skywalker would do, but because of what they had triggered in her. No matter what she thought of him, she had nearly taken on the role of executioner. It was an unnerving realization.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding the Millenium Falcon again proved easy, it was simply getting there, through the slick slopes and sudden drops. They finally reached the cavern entrance and paused long enough to pull on gloves and protective cloaks. They hurried out into the open and rushed up the ramp, but were already soaked with acidic rain threatening to melt through their clothes. Pockmarks steamed on their capes as as Leia and Obi-Wan cast them off.

Han signaled the other groups over the comlink quickly. "You guys ready?"

Chewbacca's growling affirmative answered with a backdrop of blaster fire and yelling. Luke let out a nearly breathless 'yeah.' accompanied by the hum of his lightsaber.

Kenobi and Leia both strapped into the rear cockpit seats. Han took a moment to shed the cloak and tossed it aside. The Millenium Falcon lifted off the moss green slopes of the dark world with a roar of engines burning the sky. It charged to the upper hanger, battling storm winds, even as a pair of TIE fighters showed up on long distance scopes.

Leia pointed them out.

"Yeah, hit the guns. They might have time to launch, we can't fire on the hanger while they're still in there."

"No kidding." Leia hurried to the guns.

Obi-Wan followed her, settling into the lower turret reluctantly. They opened fire on the lower hanger platform as they passed, demolishing the entrance and trapping ships inside. One TIE fighter was already lifting off. It fired and a shot skipped of the Falcon's shields. Falling debris slammed into it before it could dodge and it crashed with fiery sparks quickly extinguished in the rain.

The TIE fighter group was on them then. The ships dodged and twisted trying to hit the Falcon but were unable to get a fix while dodging the laser fire. Finally the two TIEs exploded, followed by another. The last one was clipped by it's wing mate. Han spun the ship on it's side and roughly let it down in the top hanger. Obi-Wan spun his weapon carefully, firing a progression of shots at the TIEs. Some people retreated. Others, determined to reach their ships, were caught in the conflagration. Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. His eyes caught a glimpse of Ahsoka leaping and twisting, deflecting bolts and leading four escaped prisoners at a halting, limping run. The twilek fell. The pantolomin wobbled trying to stay on his feet as he double over in pain. The captain roared with indignation, refusing to leave his crew. Chewbacca stood over them and kept shooting back at the enemy, head thrown back in a wookiee roar of fury. He had a woman propped in one arm and she was struggling to stand unaided.

A blaze of bright Force energy brought his head around as Leia cried that she'd spotted Luke. Anakin and Luke were battling into the hanger, blue and green laser blades reflecting the blasters. Shots sent guards flying backwards that dared poke out of cover and reflected sparks and molten shards off the walls. Anakin broke into a run and joined Ahsoka while Luke moved around to cover the rear. Anakin offered to take the woman and Chewbacca glared at him, suspicious, hesitant but with no time to debate. The woman made the decision, falling into Anakin's grip and leaning on him while he continued to deflect enemy fire one handed. Chewbacca swept up the twilek.

Finally the whole group made it to the Falcon's ramp, not without some injury. Ahsoka stood inside as the ramp rose, deflecting the last energy bolts that blasted his way.

"That was incredible," Narla gasped as she lay on one of the bunks.

Obi-Wan paused by the door as Anakin treated the more immediate injuries. He wasn't great at healing with the Force, but plenty of battlefield experience had trained him in the basics. "Jedi! I thought Jedi were extinct."

"We're making a comeback." Anakin said, and then frowned in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just take it easy."

Anakin pulled out and let Jayo into the room with his wife. He found Obi-Wan watching. "I don't know why I said 'we'."

"Because it's true?" The Jedi master smiled.

Anakin studied him and handed by his weapon. Obi-Wan took it, hefted it and studied it as if he could read the last few minutes of it's actions while being apart from him.

"Did you need it?" Anakin asked.

"Not really. They were all busy pursuing you."

"Good. You were right. I did." Anakin stared at it uncertainly. "The Alliance wouldn't approve of arming me."

"The Alliance trusted me as your guard. You've done well on this trip, considering the place."

"Better than you expected?"

Kenobi countered, "Better than you expected, my friend."

Anakin shrugged and nodded. "I wouldn't have wanted to do it alone though."

"Quite."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"You can ask." Obi-Wan stated, implying he would not guarantee an answer.

"That day on the first Death Star, when you and I were fighting. You stopped and raised your lightsaber like you were saluting and closed your eyes. I started to swing and you didn't twitch. Then Luke yelled and you knew he was in trouble and just moved..." Anakin met Obi-Wan's eyes. "Were you...just going to let me kill you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I was going to let you strike and I would become one with the Force completely."

Anakin's jaw dropped.

"I would've continued to communicate with Luke as Qui-Gon taught me."

"But...but..." Anakin folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "That _is_ letting me kill you!"

"The battle wasn't physical, Anakin. Not really. The true battle wasn't with you. Fighting you would solve nothing, unless it allowed Luke to escape. I'd reached the point where if I'm going to do battle, I want to know it means something in the larger picture. We hoped for that in the Clone Wars, but settled for not knowing. I won't wallow in the pain of the past, but I will learn from it. Let the soldiers and politicians focus on their disagreements. They must learn to come to terms with the cost of war. But our enemy was the dark side in the form of a Sith, who went out of his way to prevent peace and honest negotiations. I'd no intention of forgetting that mistake." He paused. "My turn."

"Yes?"

"Were you really going to let Leia shoot you?"

Anakin shook his head with a wry smile. "No. I just...well, she wasn't my enemy either. She may think she is, but she's not. I'd rather let her shoot me then risk hurting my own daughter. Even if she'd rather forget we're related."

"In other words, you had much the same reason as me."

"Well..., I get the idea you thought it out, with me it was more just an instinct..." Anakin's eyes sparkled as the Force lightened. They had left atmosphere and put the world behind them. "So. Have I earned a drink yet?"

"Perhaps one glass to celebrate." Obi-Wan smiled back.

Within a few hours Luke pondered his father who was more relaxed as he sipped a second glass of the Naboo wine. Obi-Wan nursed his first. Han and Chewbacca were sharing war stories with the other Captain. Leia sat at the dejarik table between Luke and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was studying the lightsaber she'd been using.

"Will you keep it?"

"I don't know."

"Why not build another?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka looked up at him. At this young man, son of her old master who'd had not a quarter of her training yet become a Jedi knight. She could do this. She could become a new kind of Jedi and still honor the old. She looked at her old master and he was smiling. He and Obi-Wan were joking about old times, reminiscing about long lost friends. It was a vast improvement over focusing on what was lost. Instead, the appreciated the good memories.

She looked at Leia. "What about you? Will you become a Jedi? At the very least …?"

"…the mediations would help." Leia finished. "I'll think about it. I want to talk to my father first." She frowned. "I value his advice."

Luke noticed her gaze kept shifting to Obi-Wan and Anakin. She was very thoughtful.

"He did fine." Luke said suddenly. "Sent a lot of people flying and did a lot of property damage. But I guarantee you, I killed way more than he did. He was determined not to cause anymore harm than we absolutely had too."

"Good." Leia said uncertainly. Her eyes dropped to the dejarik board. "It's unnerving to see him like this. The camaraderie he has with Obi-Wan, and you … I expect to see that black shadow and I get him instead."

"But you don't want the shadow. None of us does." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Why aren't you angry at him? They were your friends too weren't they?"

Ahsoka's eyes slid half shut. "My family of Jedi accused me of a crime I didn't commit, then rather than investigate deeper tossed me out so the military led by then Captain Tarkin could try me and execute me."

Leia's eyes jerked around to stare at the mention of Tarkin.

"It was Anakin who cleared me. When the council apologized and they wanted me back I said no. I felt like … I didn't trust them, or myself anymore. It wasn't Anakin, mind you. He wanted me to come back. But I felt it was wrong to just go back after that. Then when Order 66 happened … I felt like I'd abandoned them when they needed me. And part of me wondered if I'd stayed if he might not have fallen…of course, that sounds arrogant."

"You knew it was him?" Luke said slowly.

Ahsoka nodded. "I suspected. The master padawan bond wasn't quite broken at the time. I felt his fear and agony and I was nowhere near Coruscant." She paused and looked at Leia. "I guess what it comes down to is, those of us were there, know he isn't the only one that messed up. There were things that we all did that affected his decision. And none of us recognized Palpatine was a threat. There is plenty of blame to go around."

Sleeping on the Falcon proved challenging. To start with, the bunks tended to be a certain average size. This was not a size for someone of above average height like Chewbacca, who had one custom resized or Anakin, who was forced to half curl on the bunk. His eyes slid shut, finally weary from the exertions.

The dream that launched this time was different. The nightmare blasted into him. But this time, he was by Qui-Gon's side in an instant.

"Feeling better?" His old mentor asked.

Anakin nodded slowly. His gaze on the Jedi battling to save the temple against the dark shape of Darth Vader. "They were brilliant. So brave, no matter the age." He remarked softly. Had he ever noticed before, how even the youngest showed such courage and ingenuity right up to the end?

"Yes, Anakin. They were." His smile was gentle.

For the first time, Anakin managed to completely turn away and focus on Qui-Gon. "They are safe in the light, aren't they?"

"Yes. They are." Qui-Gon nodded firmly, holding his gaze.

Anakin hardly noticed as he talked with Qui-Gon when the dark side nightmare retreated and the Jedi temple was quiet. The bodies vanished and they walked through the room of a thousand fountains, talking. They reached the lake and Anakin finally noticed they were not alone. The Jedi were there, many of them. Master to youngling they hovered in ghostly aspect like Qui-Gon. Then one by one they faded. Smiling and nodding to him. The last two were Master Windu and Yoda. Mace came forward and stared him in the eye. Anakin wanted to apologize, but the words caught in his throat. Nonetheless, the Jedi master unexpectedly gave a small smile and nod before fading. Anakin dropped to one knee to face Yoda. The small master studied him carefully. Then he gave a sigh of relief, nodded to him and faded as well. The dreams themselves faded into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Leia headed for her own bunk of the starship, pondering the wildly unexpected things that had happened on this trip. The biggest one was her own Force ability. She'd never recognized it before and hadn't truly believed she had it, until attacked by the dark forces in the caverns. She paused beside a door, to the room Kenobi shared with Anakin. She blinked. When on this journey had she gone from automatically thinking 'Vader' to thinking 'Anakin'. She noticed the Jedi pause beside his sleeping former apprentice. He gently pulled the blanket up a bit higher on him and smiled. Leia hurried on, blushing at witnessing the tender moment.

Her last thought as she drifted off was how, when she fired at him in the cave, he hadn't even tried to defend himself. That night her nightmare took an odd twist. She could still see through the black mask. But this time there was an odd disconnect. Instead of a twisted look of rage there was a look of quiet, hopeless desperation in the blue eyes. And she could almost see an inverse shadow, a hint of light pulling against the dark form of Vader, futilely attempting to stop.

When she woke, she sat up in surprise, thinking. She knew what she'd seen. She'd seen what Luke had seen, what drove him to seek out Anakin Skywalker within Darth Vader. She wasn't sure what to make of this insight. It was a long time before she drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The return to the fleet brought plenty of questions. Padḿe waited for them eagerly. Bail Organa was waiting as well. His worried brown eyes met Leia and he wrapped her in a hug.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes. It was … educational."

Anakin was striding down the ramp right behind Obi-Wan. Kenobi smiled at Bail and clasped hands with him.

"I take it you got what you were after?"

"And more. We rescued a few prisoners."

Padmé ran up to Anakin and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. He returned with an equally swift hug. His bright eyes met her with relief.

That night, Anakin slept without a twitch, let alone any room shaking. Obi-Wan left the door open and rose to check on him early the next morning. He smiled slightly. Anakin didn't stir. Making a decision, he rose and hurried out to the ship's mess. He spotted Luke quietly talking to Leia. Padmé was looking at the food choices rather doubtfully.

"Padmé."

"Good morning, Obi-Wan." Padmé smiled hopefully. "How did Anakin fare last night?"

Obi-Wan smiled back. "He's still sleeping like a fallen log. Nary a twitch all night." He sobered, eyes dropping to Padmé's empty plate. "Not fixing your own breakfast?"

She grimaced. "It hardly seemed worth it for one."

"Then perhaps you should make it for two." Obi-Wan suggested, eyes meeting hers. "I'm sure Anakin would love to see you when he wakes."

"Two? You wouldn't want any?"

Obi-Wan's lips curled up in a humorous smile. "I'm sure I would enjoy your cooking. But not as much as Anakin would enjoy time alone with you."

Her eyes lit up. "Alone? Really?"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "He did very well on Vjun. And given he finally had a decent night's sleep, I think he's doing a fine job getting control of himself."

Padme dropped the plate on the counter and flung her arms around Obi-Wan, unexpectedly kissing his cheek. Then she whirled, darting into the kitchen. She wouldn't take time to make anything fancy. But the fact that Anakin would wake up to just her, suggested food wouldn't be the first thing on his mind.

Somewhat embarrassed, Obi-Wan suddenly noticed Luke and Leia looking over at him. Luke's brows rose with interest.

Obi-Wan filled his plate and went over to sit with them. Luke smiled. "What was that?"

"I told her I think it's okay for them to be alone." He paused. "I have a feeling I should knock before I go in next time."

Luke's eyes went wide. Leia looked taken aback. She glanced up to see her adoptive father, Bail Organa, show up. He nodded to them as he sat down with his food.

"Excuse me, please. I've got a patrol coming up." Luke said.

"Be careful." Leia said.

Luke grinned. "Always am."

"No you aren't." Leia called after him.

Bail glanced around. "What happened to Padḿe? She's usually here around this time."

Leia stared at Obi-Wan, as if expecting him to answer. "Obi-Wan told her something and she got all excited and ran out." She was waiting to see if he gave Bail the details.

Obi-Wan speared a vegetable and continued eating, silently.

"You didn't." Bail breathed.

"I did."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"Keeping them apart won't make him love her less. Knowing his actions hurt her is the cruelest punishment he will ever get. And he is not one to repeat his mistakes once he finally acknowledges them."

"Finally." Bail grunted, implying the twenty plus years was far too long.

Obi-Wan waited until everyone else was deep into their food. Finally he paused long enough to say calmly. "Have you given any thought to what I said on Vjun? On what happened in the caves? He asked Leia.

She flushed. Poking at the plate, she glanced at Obi-Wan and then at Bail.

"What happened on Vjun? Obviously nothing he did." Bail referred to Anakin.

Leia ran her hand over the table. "I...heard the voices. Those whispers, telling me...well, just stirring up my fears, I guess. And I almost..." She fell silent, then looked up at Obi-Wan, troubled.

"I killed plenty of times in battle. But that was different."

Bail was looking at her, puzzled.

"I shot at him, and he wasn't threatening me or anyone. He wasn't even looking. And he didn't move at all. He didn't try and defend himself." She looked down. "I almost didn't realize I was doing it. The voices I heard said it was the safe thing, the right thing to protect Luke and the Alliance..." She fiddled with her fork. "But it was...it would've been just a straight up execution." She shivered. "That would've made me just like him. No matter how much I hate what he did, it wouldn't have been like shooting him in battle, or even if he was tried and sentenced to death..."

Bail nodded slowly. He gently reached over and turned her chin to face him. "Leia, I feel the same way about him. But, well...I'm glad you didn't. For your sake, not his." He paused. "He really didn't react? Then how did you miss? You are a good shot."

Leia sighed. "Everyone else did. Obi-Wan deflected it and Luke wrestled me for the gun. Chewbacca assumed the worst and tried to grab and throttle him. And Ahsoka slapped me to snap me out of it and told me it was the dark side, everyone of the them heard the voices. Everyone of the Jedi, anyway. That's what brought me to my senses..." She stared into space for a moment.

Bail looked at Leia, then at Obi-Wan. "So she was feeling the Force, definitely? The dark side of the Force?"  
"As Ahsoka said, we all felt it. It whispers our darkest fears in our ears. It's a side effect of things that happened there long before the Clone Wars. The difference with Leia is that we all were trained to recognize it."

"Anakin handled it?"

"Anakin would rather have her shoot him than give in to it." Obi-Wan said dryly. "When we were forced to split up, Luke and Anakin went together. I trusted him with my lightsaber, Bail. You know what that means to a Jedi. And I kept close watch through our bond, even when we were apart. He handled it very well."

"But Leia was vulnerable?" Bail's expression was disturbed.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It doesn't matter if the anger or fear is justified. Do you think Anakin's wasn't, when Palpatine used it against him? It can be used to blind someone, especially someone Force sensitive."

"Isn't there anything we can do about it?"

"Certainly. I suggested she learn some of the meditations."

"Are you suggesting she be trained as a Jedi?"

"Only if she wants too. But even if she only learns some of the meditations, they would help. There are other dark places in the galaxy. And there are other fallen jedi. One never knows when they may turn up."

Leia's eyes dropped, then rose to look at Bail. "What do you think?"

He laid is hand on hers. "If it protects you Leia, then do it. And for the record, you would make a fine Jedi, I'm sure. But only, _only_ if it's what you want."

"For now, I think I'll settle for feeling out those meditations. If that's all right."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "That is a good place to start."

Anakin woke up to a hand on his cheek. He blinked.

"Hey, sleepy. Are you hungry?"

He sat up in surprise. "Padmé? What are you..." It registered they were alone then. Her face was lit with a beautiful smile.

"Come and eat."

He rose and went to the table. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He thought we could use some alone time."

Anakin's eyes widened and a slow, genuine smile crossed his face. "I should thank him."

"I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. For both of us, so don't be jealous."

Anakin grinned and gripped her hand. "As long as I get a bigger one."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and all the helpful comments_

**New Sequel coming: The Jedi's Blood Bonds**  
_Anakin Skywalker will do everything in his power to stop the Emperor's legacy from being continued. But the Emperor had other dark servants and when one rises that threatens all he loves, it will be the test none of them can afford to fail._


End file.
